


Cover for "Humane Society" by smilebackwards

by Faequeenofthewest



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Transformation, Cover Art, Gen, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faequeenofthewest/pseuds/Faequeenofthewest
Summary: This is inspired by "Humane Society" by smilebackwards.It is a wonderful piece about kitten Erik falling for Charles. (my first attempt at a cover do tell me how I can improve)
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Cover for "Humane Society" by smilebackwards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Humane Society](https://archiveofourown.org/works/369803) by [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards). 



> This is inspired by "Humane Society" by smilebackwards.It is a wonderful piece about kitten Erik falling for Charles. (my first attempt at a cover do tell me how I can improve)


End file.
